hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Republic of Indonesia
'The Republic of Indonesia '(インドネシア - Indoneshia) ''is a soon-to-be canon character in the series Axis Powers: Hetalia. She represents the whole Indonesian archipelago, is part of the Association of Southeast Asian Nations (ASEAN), and is part of the Axis Forces. Her human name is Kirana Maharani (キラナ・マハラニ - Kirana・Maharani'') Appearance Although sketches of Indonesia differ throughout each artist, it is generally agreed upon that Indonesia would have her long hair either tied into a ponytail or allowed to flow by the side of her face. As Indonesia is a country with many unique tribes, traditional outfits may vary depending on her mood, but casual clothes includes a ''sarong ''around her waist, with a long-sleeved blouse complimented by a white jasmine attached to her hair, her shoes being black flats. Personality and Interests She is usually depicted as shy and polite at the beggining but becomes very talkative and social once you get to know her. She's also described as a fujoshi by many fans. Indonesia enjoys working with other nations, even those she had a bad history with, and tries her best to forgive and forget. She's also a capricious personality; she can turn into a passionate woman for festivals she celebrate. She also has a sixth sense for good eateries. She carries a sharpened bamboo stick at all times. However, that cannot belie Indonesia's passion for sports; badminton and soccer especially. In fact, the competitiveness is shared by the three siblings as well, only Indonesia is more of a sore loser compared to both Malaysia and Philippines. She also considers herself as the big sister of the ASEAN region, as she, along with Singapore, Malaysia, Philippines and Thailand were the founding members. Indonesia is a heavy smoker, due to the influence from the Netherlands when he colonized her. Not only that, but due to the massive exploitation done by the countries that colonized her, she tends to show an aggressive, violent side; one that's triggered by certain events and actions of those around her. Relationships * Netherlands Known by many countries as the one who colonized Indonesia for 350 years, the relationship between both Indonesia and Netherlands were strained ever since he colonized her. The Netherlands treats Indonesia as a maid, but is actually quite loving of her. When he lost her to Japan, he tries to reclaim her when Japan surrendered with the help from England. However, they were repelled by both Indonesia and Japan. Now, at the current date, Indonesia doesn't really mind being with Netherlands. At times, other countries report seeing the two spending time at an eatery after a discussion. * Japan Indonesia was very grateful when Japan came and drove the Dutch out of Indonesia, going far enough to call him brother. However, his exploitations in the three-and-a-half-years of conquering Indonesia left her battered, bruised and weak. However, after the war was over, he apologizes to her, assisting her in fighting both the Netherlands and England when they came to reclaim Indonesia as a colony. Ever since then, their relationship gradually grows, to the point where Indonesia trusts him to build the railway system in her country. At the current date, Japan and Indonesia's friendship hasn't deteriorated, and the two is frequently seen talking about Japan's anime. * ASEAN As the oldest amongst the ASEAN nations, and the most culturally diverse, Indonesia takes it upon herself to become a role model to her fellow members. However, more often than not, Malaysia and Singapore have threatened to fine Indonesia unless she stops her slash-and-burn tactics at Riau forest. Apart from that, however, her other nations generally come to her for spiritual advice, and she generally mediates conflict between the countries, especially Cambodia and Thailand. * Russia Indonesia is one of the few countries who does not fear Russia at all. Despite the difference of historical events, these events shaped the two to have similar personalities. When Russia offered the two to become one, Indonesia politely declines his offer without even flinching. The two used to have a close relationship before 1965, when Indonesia's president presented an anti-communist policy. Since then, the two has grown further apart, until relations were restored during the mid 1900s. At the current date, Indonesia views Russia as her best friend, usually doing her military training with him when she gets the chance. * Australia Indonesia and Australia's relationship was even closer compared to her and Japan. As old countries, she used to travel by boat towards Australia, when he was still fully aborigine. The two usually engage in hunting and trading.. However, when England colonized Australia, he was beyond notice, to the point where everything about him was different. Indonesia wonders whether he remembered the memories they share. However, he was one of those countries who opposed the Netherlands' re-colonization. At the current moment, Indonesia is still angry at him when he spied on her bathing, although now she's calmed down a bit. * England England actually traded Indonesia over to Netherlands for both Singapore and Malaysia. But before that, he was quite abusive towards her, draining her resources, although not at the rate similar to both Netherlands and Japan. However, England was also the one taught her English and traded his own food with hers (she couldn't keep her cool and told him that his cooking was rubbish.) Now, Indonesia and England both agreed on a partnership to work together and help with each other's growth (Indonesia had to explain that his food wasn't going to make her grow.) * China China and Indonesia's relationship was solidified ever since the two tasted each other's food. Ironically, Asian countries are more fond of Indonesia because she 'doesn't try to force other's to purchase cheap, imitational knockoffs.' China grew really jealous, so Indonesia ended up purchasing his goods so he won't feel so bad. * North Korea & South Korea Indonesia met the two when they were still living under the same house, and quickly became friends with them. When they separated, however, Indonesia continues to be friends with both of them, without discriminating against one another. North Korea considers her 'one of the only people he can trust,' and South Korea loves to share his drama, culture and food with her. North Korea is generally jealous when South Korea does this, leading to South Korea sending letters to his house about what a k-drama between both countries would be like, to which he'd blush. Trivia # Australia peeking at Indonesia is a reference towards Snowden's discovery of Australian officials monitoring phone calls of the president and first lady of Indonesia. # Indonesia's bamboo stick references towards the guerrilla fighting that Indonesian's resort to whenever an opposing country invades them. # Indonesia, Philippines and Malaysia each have a bad habit that are a reference to what the public usually does that's legal, but not recommended. For Indonesia, it's excessive smoking. For Philippines, it's excessive drinking. For Malaysia, it's excessive durian consumption. Category:Asean Category:Asia Category:Female Countries